


Radiant

by inklo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, alex is so soft, guys they're falling in love and everything is right in the world, maggie is so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklo/pseuds/inklo
Summary: It's a Sunday morning. Maggie is radiant. Alex is in love.





	Radiant

When Alex eases her eyes open this morning, she is met with the vision of her girlfriend, swaying in her kitchen to the rhythm of a breezy song. It is perfect for a Sunday morning, wading out of the old record player Maggie always insists is the superior vessel of sound. She dons one of Alex’s t-shirts, a bright orange number that Alex notes looks infinitely better on her girlfriend. Alex smiles to herself at the memory of Maggie wearing that shirt for the first time not long ago. Over the sizzle of a pan on the stove and the light, crackling static of the record, Alex hears her girlfriend singing quietly along to the song in what Alex makes out of be Portuguese, one of the many languages her girlfriend picked in her many travels.

 

Lovestruck, the agent slides out of bed quietly and ambles over to the counter, not wanting to disturb the scene, never wanting to pull Maggie out of a moment like this. She watches for a few moments as Maggie flips a pancake until the detective’s voice brings her out of her daze.

 

“I know you’re there.”

 

Alex startles, honestly surprised that she noticed her presence, but decides to play along.

 

“Oh, really?” she asks. “And how did you know that?”

 

Shaking her head, Maggie quips, “How many times do I have to tell you, Danvers. I’m a detective. I - ”

 

“Detect.” Alex finishes, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's go-to line. “You know that joke’s getting a little old, don’t you think?”

 

Maggie turns around at this, a glint in her eyes, as she fakes offense. And Alex can tell she’s gearing up to make a clever comeback about Alex’s own terrible puns and how she is in no position to judge, but the agent doesn’t even hear the playful jab she knows Maggie volleys her way.

 

In fact, she can’t form any sort of flirty response because Alex is seeing her girlfriend’s face for the first time that morning. Alex is realizing she had it all wrong, before, watching Maggie sway around the kitchen in her oversized tee. That was nothing, child’s play, compared to the radiance of Maggie Sawyer as the morning light falls gently on her features, as her adoring eyes fall on Alex, and her own smile widens, dimples deepening, eyes lighting up.

 

Maggie is leaning over the counter between them, propped up on her elbows, head tilted as she beams, satisfied at Alex’s inability to form a comeback. But, Alex is so enthralled by the sheer brilliance of Maggie Sawyer that she forgets their lighthearted banter from before – too struck by her own unfailing propensity for falling deeper in love with this woman with every passing moment.

 

Maggie just gazes at her, eyes flecked with gold in the softness of the morning sun, curious now at what Alex knows must be the awestruck look on her face.

 

Alex ducks her head, forcing her eyes to stop tracing every inch of Maggie’s face before she says something stupid like “how are you even real” or “I’m already so in love with you” or “I want this, every morning, for the rest of my life.”

 

Before she even has time to dwell on how weird her girlfriend must think she is acting, Maggie has made her way around the counter and wrapped her arms around the agent’s waist. It is already second nature for Alex to lean into her arms and nuzzle closer to her as Maggie rests her chin in the crook of her neck. She can feel the detective smiling as she places gentle kisses there, causing Alex’s eyes to flutter shut in content as she wonders how she got so lucky.

 

Maggie turns Alex around in her arms, fingers dancing lightly at her hips, dipping beneath the fraying hem of her shirt every now and then to graze smooth skin. Alex doesn’t know what to say, how to communicate the magnitude of what she is feeling in this moment. She has so much adoration for the woman in front of her, so much respect, so much love. Alex shakes her head imperceptibly at the thought, at once unable to believe just how far gone she already is for Maggie Sawyer and overcome by just how inevitable it had always felt.

 

Of course, she can’t say any of this. It is way too soon, and Alex knows Maggie isn’t one for impromptu declarations of emotion. Both of hers had come in the aftermath of one of their lives being on the line. Instead, Alex brings her hands up to cup Maggie’s face, tracing the smile that hasn’t subsided since Maggie first saw her. Alex thinks to herself that Maggie is taking up the entire apartment with her radiance. Shining like that, Alex can barely breathe, she is so hopelessly lovestruck. All she musters up are the first words that come to her mind, whispering them into the space between them.

 

“Hello, Sunshine.”

 

It comes out with a sigh, as though the agent has, in that moment, laid down her hands, her heart, in surrender to the woman in her arms.

 

Meanwhile, Maggie’s eyebrows crinkle at the name, her soft smile from before immediately transforming into a surprised grin as she chuckles.

 

“Sunshine, huh?” she asks, eyebrows raised. “And how did you come up with that?”

 

She moves her hands from Alex’s hips, now resting them on either side of the agent, and looks up with a smirk and class head tilt.

 

Trapped between Maggie’s body and the counter behind her, Alex looks in her girlfriend’s eyes, bright with a sort of teasing challenge. Alex knows Maggie would never let anyone else call her this, would never even admit to letting Alex. She loves the fact that she gets this Maggie Sawyer, so unguarded and at ease. Alex knows Maggie is probably expecting some witty remark or pun to explain the nickname, but she can’ t help the way the truth tumbles past her lips. It’s something in the way Maggie is gazing at her that makes her do it. It is the fact that Maggie really isn’t aware of the affect she has on people, just how special she really is, that forces Alex to tuck a stray hair behind Maggie’s ear and let her know.

 

“How do I even explain this?” Alex sighs through brief, nervous laughter, eyes looking up as she bites her lip in concentration.

 

“Sometimes, it’s like you have this aura around you. It’s pure joy, just complete, unadulterated bliss. And everywhere you go, you’re just leaving smiles in your wake. Like the other day at the bar, you had just beat James at pool and you were giving _everyone_ high fives even as you took the money they had all betted against you. And every single one of them beamed as they forked it over because they couldn’t help it.”

 

Maggie smiles at the memory, nodding along.

 

“And, look, your smile is always beautiful, but, this one is– I mean, it probably outshines every star in the galaxy,” Alex rambles, bringing a hand up to rub the back of her neck, embarrassed at her own cliches. “And last week, when you dragged me to that soccer game in the pouring rain. Everyone in the stands was miserable, and within ten minutes of you being there, cheering and jumping like we weren’t in the middle of a torrential downpour, we had all joined you.”

 

Now, Alex shakes her head like she can’t even believe she’s saying this, and looks at her hands, fiddling with the ends of her long sleeve shirt. “And then I walked out here this morning, and you’re singing in a Romance language and flipping pancakes and dancing in this ridiculously bright t-shirt and -" 

 

She takes a deep breath as she fiddles with the hem of a sleeve on Maggie's top. Eyes fixed there as she exhales.

 

" - You’re just… radiant. You are so radiant, Maggie.”

 

When Alex finally looks up, she finds Maggie with wide, bright eyes, tears threatening to fall. She ducks her head, letting her hands fall from the counter to hold Alex’s hands.

 

“I don’t know many people who’d say that about me, Danvers,” Maggie whispers after a few moments. 

 

“Yeah, well. I like to think I know you better than most people, Sawyer,” Alex responds, lightening the mood to return it to the easy Sunday morning territory from which it began.

 

Maggie looks up at Alex, eyes squinted just a tad.

 

“You trying to tell me my stone-cold detective image isn’t quite holding up anymore?”

 

Alex fully laughs at that.

 

“Not one bit.”

 

At this, Maggie pokes Alex’s side playfully where she had been tracing patterns before, getting more laughs out of the agent.

 

“It’s all you,” she says quietly, a confession.

 

Alex looks at her questioningly.

 

Maggie takes in a deep breath, before exhaling and setting her gaze on Alex’s eyes. It is a gaze the agent recognizes. The first time she saw it, Maggie had just knocked on her door, bearing pizza and beer and nervous admissions.

 

“You bring it out of me, Danvers. You make me feel...free. Everything you just said. In the bar, at the game, right now. There’s a common denominator in all of those cases,” Maggie elaborates, never looking away from Alex’s trained eyes. “It’s you, Alex.”

 

Alex immediately smiles, wide and unabashed, at the admission. Suddenly, Alex wants to tell Maggie every thought that passed her mind that morning. Alex wants to let her know that for her, it’s Maggie, too, and how that must be a sign that this is built to last. But Alex leaves her thoughts for a moment to look again at the woman in front of her.

 

Maggie is staring back, eyes soft, smile shy, and Alex can tell this is a lot for Maggie to admit. It’s hard for her to open up in the spur of the moment like this; she’s not a fan of the emotional freefall. So, for now, Alex keeps her thoughts to herself, instead leaning down to deftly swoop the detective into her arms. After a yelp of surprise, she is immediately met by a chorus of high-pitched laughter as she carries Maggie across the room, dropping her on the bed.

 

Maggie’s laughs die down as Alex leans over her, smiling at her giddy girlfriend, who now stares up at her with gentle eyes. They haven’t said it yet, but Alex finds love there.

 

“Getting soft on me, Sawyer?” she tries to tease, but it comes out in a whisper, falling delicately in the small space between them.

 

 

 

 

Yes, Maggie thinks. Yes. Yes. Yes. She pulls Alex close, so their bodies are flush, so her next words are practically murmured against Alex’s lips.

 

“Danvers,” she responds, “If only you knew.”

 

And with that, she pulls Alex in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @agentdvnvrs on twitter if that's what you're into 
> 
> Also, if you're wondering what song Maggie is listening to, here it is!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znVsTNAWSxw


End file.
